bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Son of Music and Other Fairly Awesome VeggieTales Episodes
The Son of Music and Other Fairly Awesome VeggieTales Episodes is a new VeggieTales episode compilation similar to the book "The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Tales". Unlike this book, this episode has nine episodes instead of eight. Plot Intro This episode starts with the "VeggieTales Screen Test: Take 38" segment. But when it stops at the word, "purpose", the Red Hen Tomato announced that he found a kernel of wheat. Taylor Smith, also known as VeggieFan2000, came onto the scene and tells that he can't plant the wheat. He forgets the wheat and the stories begin. A Chipmunk Christmas Told from Lawrence/Merry Larry's perspective, a loving lady brings the Chipmunks to Ian Hawke's house. So one day, as Uncle Ian was listening to a sad-type tango song, Alvin and his brothers, Simon and Theodore, write their first-ever song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". When Uncle Ian found out, he took them to the zoo as snake food. Then they sung their song to the snake to avoid being eaten. As they grew, the three boys were brought to David Seville, and strange things happened. Those included David Seville doing magic tricks, the group putting on concerts, and Alvin knocking a disco star's wig onto a disco star's head. One night, a 128th birthday changed Alvin's life forever. In return, Ian left. After a visit to a recreation center, Alvin looks through a photo album, consisting of him and Ian together, and how the group became rich. That gave both Simon and Theodore an idea. They said that Alvin was to be taken to the local shopping mall to become part of an elf initation. Alvin thinks he doesn't want to do it, but instead remarks that's a good idea. He even said something that he was more antiquated. The next morning, David Seville took Alvin to the Spring Valley mall. There, something caught Alvin's eye. It was mall shoppers and carolers singing about Christmas presents. Alvin also met a whole new load of people, including the mall's manager, Philip Fleagle. At that very moment, Theodore burst in with some news. An orchestra player scallion thought he was planning a vacation to the North Pole to see Santa and his elves, and a reverse mortgage director thought he was going to go teach people in Japan how to sumo wrestle. But nope, it was the news of an elf intiation. As a reckless ruckus caused the mall to shut down for a day, Alvin went home, filled with some depression. As he did, a professor injected Alvin with a terrible human condition, and an orchestra player spilled a secret chemical on Alvin. As he finishes his little solo on his fun-witted days of corny jokes, and clowning around, Alvin receives an elf costume. He then goes to sick Trevor's house, and gives the harmonica to him. Alvin changes into the elf costume, giving him a new identity - "Merry Larry!" When Lawrence leaves, he reports his news to a policeman, as well as a few other citizens. Theodore interviewed Lawrence on how the group started, how they became famous, etc. which all led into Alvin hurting his own friends. Merry Larry thinks his life should go perfect with the elf business. He went to a closet and many stuff tumbled out, and started making a list of people and giving them what they wanted. Theodore and Simon liked the idea. David Seville respects Alvin's actions for self-dilligence, as Lawrence feels like he's turning part of the Chipmunks' room into a hideout, called "The Munkified Hall of Silliness". That night, Merry Larry recites a poem David Seville wrote ten years ago. But as he recites the poem, Merry Larry cried sympathetically about his actions. When he fell asleep, he mumbled, pretending to be a space ranger, but VeggieFan2000 interrupts "A Chipmunk Christmas" and forgot the Table of Contents. He moves on. This caused David Seville to ignore VeggieFan2000, act reckless, and Simon and Theodore more guilty of Lawrence's former self's displeasure. As Merry Larry sung his second little solo, he looked down from the apartment. To his surprise, he saw something wonderful in the city! It was a maid cleaning out one of Alvin's neighbors' houses. Merry Larry liked it so much he gave one of his property values to her. He eventually distracts two people speaking a different language by sticking a radio antenna in one of his elf ears. An orchestra player gourd thought Lawrence barged into a radio station, and took the antenna. By the next morning, Lawrence arrived at the mall in a rocket-fueled carriage. Christina, Trevor and a few of their friends went with him. As they arrived, Lawrence told Philip about the wrongness he did in the past. Merry Larry repented from all his evil ways, and all his violence. One week later, as Merry Larry telling the people about what he did in the mall, when his fans all surround him, they screamed as the Table of Contents fell and squashed the screen. Taran, the Amiable Viking Bob the Tomato is driving Dad Asparagus and some of the Veggie children to see the popular singer "Twippo" in concert. Meanwhile, Laura Carrot is taunting the other children because she won a backstage pass. Her taunting makes Dad Asparagus accidentally hit Bob and makes him lose control of the vehicle. During the chaos, Laura loses her backstage pass as the vehicle's front tires are shot out by a porcupine, and it goes careening down a hill and stops just short of a river. They take refuge in a nearby restaurant. Bob blames Dad Asparagus for crashing the car, and Junior blames Laura. Junior, sitting at a table alone is met by the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. The Pirates say he was tough on his friend and encourage him to show some compassion. To illustrate, they begin to tell all the Veggies a story. A long time ago, in a land far, far away, there lived a group of Vikings. Back in the present day, the Veggies are disappointed in the anticlimactic ending but come to understand the point of the story: that God wants everybody to show compassion and mercy, even to those that don't seem to deserve it. Twippo (Archibald Asparagus) appears in the restaurant unexpectedly and offers to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Bob forgives Dad Asparagus and Junior gives his Twippo ticket to Laura. The film ends with a grand musical number and the arrival of the tow truck driver (Khalil), whom Twippo seems to recognize. Badagascar: Escape 2 Africa As a cub, Alex the Lion was called Alakay and was the son of Zuba, the alpha lion. Though Zuba tries to teach Alakay to be a hunter, the cub is more interested in dancing, and is captured by poachers when Makunga, Zuba's rival, challenges Zuba to a fight for the position of alpha lion. Alakay is forced into a crate, and taken away despite Zuba's attempts to rescue him. The crate falls into the ocean where it drifts to New York. There, Alakay is renamed Alex and sent to the Central Park Zoo where he grew up, meeting Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, and Gloria the Hippopotamus. Most of the events of the first film are then described through a series of news flashes. In the present time, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, Gloria the Hippopotamus, the Penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico, the Chimpanzees Mason and Phil, and even the Lemurs King Julien, Maurice, and Mort board a repaired airplane to fly back to New York. The plane takes off, but crash-lands in continental Africa. In Africa the animals are amazed to find more of their kind. Alex is reunited with Zuba and his mother. Marty fits in with a herd of zebra who all look and sound exactly like him. Hypochondriac Melman becomes a witch doctor. Gloria attracts the attention of a smooth-talking hippo named Moto Moto. Meanwhile, the penguins set about repairing the plane. They carjack several jeeps under "Operation Tourist Trap", leaving the tourists stranded in the jungle. Nana, a tough old woman known for beating up Alex in the first film, takes charge of the group. Unfortunately, life in Africa is not as wonderful as it first seemed. Makunga, still determined to take the position of alpha lion, reminds Zuba that Alex must complete a traditional coming-of-age challenge that he did not complete. Alex, thinking that the challenge is a dance contest (it is actually a fight) competes against the strongest lion, Teetsi who was recommended by Makunga and loses quickly. To avoid banishing his own son for failing, Zuba relinquishes his title as Alpha lion. Makunga immediately takes the position and ousts Alex and his family. Marty, meanwhile, begins to feel upset because there is nothing unique about him. Melman is happy until he learns that he has the same symptoms that apparently caused the previous witch doctor to die. Melman is also forlorn about Gloria dating Moto Moto, as Melman has secretly loved her for a long time. Gloria goes on a date with Moto Moto and quickly realizes that he only loves her for her large body. The next day, the animals panic when the watering hole dries up. Determined to make up for his earlier failure, Alex and Marty leave the reserve to investigate. They discover that the stranded New Yorkers, under the instruction of Nana, havedammed up the river and built a primitive civilization. Alex is captured by a trap, forcing Marty to abandon him to seek help. Meanwhile, Zuba hears from Makunga what Alex did and goes to assist him. Back on the reserve, King Julien suggests that the animals offer a sacrifice in the volcano, Mount Kilimanjaro, to appease the water gods. Believing that he will die soon, Melman volunteers to be sacrificed. Gloria stops him just in time and Marty arrives to tell them about Alex. The trio, the penguins, and several chimpanzees use the newly fixed plane to execute a rescue. However, Alex has already managed to rescue both himself and his father by dancing for the New Yorkers, who fondly remember him from the zoo. The other animals arrive to pick them up with the plane (redesigned as a helicopter), and together they all destroy the dam, freeing the water. Meanwhile, back at the volcano, Mort turns up after being chased through the jungle by a shark. The shark falls into the volcano, completing the sacrifice and causing King Julien to think that he brought back the water. As the watering hole fills, Makunga angrily makes a stand for control. However, Alex manages to remove Makunga from power by tricking Nana into attacking him. Zuba gives the alpha position to Alex, but Alex refuses, resulting in both father and son becoming co-leaders. The movie ends as Skipper marries a bobble-head hula doll from the plane and leaves on a honeymoon in Monte Carlowith the chimpanzees, and a huge tub of diamonds and gold, leaving Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and The Lemurs to happily remain in Africa with Alex's parents. Abeddy Asparagus (Mom Asparagus) is a rich but perpetually asparagus with a beauty mark, which she lives in a sparsely-decorated four-floor resort. Though her butlers (portrayed by Junior and Mr. Lunt) attend to her every whim, they find themselves unable to lift Abeddy out of her ever-present doldrums. The only happiness she seems to have comes from gazing at photographs of her neighbor's possessions. One day, a trio of saleswomen (Ellie, Monique, and Nicole the Green Onions) arrive at Abeddy Asparagus's treehouse to promote "Stuff Everywhere," a new roller coaster, and claim that the store has anything and everything that Abeddy needs to be happy. Though Junior has his doubts, Abeddy eagerly buys into the sales pitch, following the three saleswomen to Stuff Everywhere. On the way there, Abeddy Asparagus sees a girl named Audrey happily celebrating her birthday with her parents, even though all she has to celebrate with is a single piece of chocolate cake with a candle on top. She wonders why Audrey is so happy even with so little, but instantly forgets about it upon entering Stuff Everywhere and goes into a roller coaster car. As she buys everything she sees, Abeddy Asparagus has it all delivered to her resort via penguin-driven shopping carts. During a lunch break, Abeddy Asparagus sees Buford's excitement over a new book called "Another Monster at The End of This Book" his mom bought for him at Stuff Everywhere, despite his disappointment over learning that his mom couldn't afford the What-If Express he really wanted. Abeddy Asparagus again wonders why someone can be happy even though he isn't getting what he really wants and then wonders why she isn't happy despite receiving everything she wants. Realizing that she already has a wonderful home and two loyal friends in her butlers, Abeddy Asparagus finally sees her folly in not being thankful for what she has and tells the saleswomen that she is done giving in to their materialistic temptations. When she leaves Stuff Everywhere, Abeddy Asparagus beholds to her horror her resort tipping over in the distance, full of the stuff she bought still being delivered to her home. The arrival of a giant water slide proves to be too much for the resort to handle as the back door opens and dumps every one of her possessions into the lake below. In turn, the sudden loss of weight causes the resort to fling itself out of its foundation, over the forest, and onto the ground where it immediately collapses. As the story draws to a close, Abeddy Asparagus is comforted by the presence of her butlers, Audrey, Buford, and their respective parents, and trusts that everything will turn out right in the end. Although she is now homeless, Abeddy Asparagus is nonetheless happy and finally understands that "a thankful heart is a happy heart". Toy Story VeggieFan2000 explains that the next story, Toy Story is even better than the first four. He told the story of it, but when he tried to start the story, Woody and Buzz explained that they are not going to tell it again. They had an argument about Toy Story. The Unknown Episode The Red Hen Tomato returns from the beginning and says that this screen is black. VeggieFan2000's Bean Problem VeggieFan2000 once told a story about him growing his magic beans, but then, the Giant (Goliath) cuts down the story because he is allergic to it. He should make up his own episode. The Giant says so. But his episode is full of funny parts from several movies. And VeggieFan2000's episode is about a story that goes on, and on... and on. Badagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Many days after bidding the penguins goodbye, Alex the African lion has a nightmare about himself and his friends still stranded in Africa and finding they have all gotten old. He then wakes up from his nightmare on his birthday and the animals present him with a miniature model of New York City made out of mud. Alex suggests to Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe, Gloria the hippopotamus and the lemurs, King Julien, Maurice and Mort, that they should go to Monte Carlo to get the penguins and the chimpanzees, Mason and Phil, and fly back to New York City, which they agree to do. At Monte Carlo, the penguins and chimpanzees have been saving up their daily winnings from the casino to fly back to Africa and bring their friends home. Alex and his gang see them and believe that they had ditched them to stay there and their cover is blown. Animal control, captained by the overzealous Chantel Dubois is called in to deal with the animals. A high-speed chase around the streets of Monaco ensues between the relentless Dubois and the animals in a truck driven by the penguins. They barely escape Dubois, who vows to capture them and add Alex's head to her collection of stuffed and mounted animals. In the skies of France, the plane's gear assembly fails and it crashes into a suburban rail yard as the authorities close in. They come across a circus train and manage to gain entry, claiming that they are circus animals themselves. Stefano thesea lion and Gia the jaguar let them in despite the protests of Vitaly the tiger. The animals soon learn from Stefano that they are performing in Rome and London, where they plan to impress a promoter to get them on their first American tour. Before the zoo animals' claim is discredited, the penguins suddenly appear with a deal to purchase the circus themselves, resulting in the pleased departure of all the humans. Julien also starts falling in love with a tricycle-riding bear named Sonya. Meanwhile, the circus animals perform their act at the Colosseum in Rome, but the show proves to be a disaster, much to the zoo animals' horror. The angered audience demands refunds, right to going to the point of chasing the circus to the departing train. En route to London, Stefano soon reveals to Alex that Vitaly was the biggest star of them all. But his attempt at an impossible jump through a flaming pinkie ring ended in disaster when he burned his fur, which he had coated in extra virginolive oil to slip through the narrow opening. Due to Vitaly's lost confidence and passion, the other circus animals lost their inspiration. The train makes a stop in the Alps, where an inspired Alex convinces the performers to rework their act to become the world's first animal-only circus. Heartened by Alex's vision, the zoo and the circus animals develop sophisticated acts together and become closer friends in the process, especially Alex and Gia, who find themselves falling in love. Meanwhile, Dubois is arrested in Rome after causing problems with the local police officers while chasing the animals, but escapes and discovers that Alex was the missing lion from the zoo in New York. Once free, Dubois recruits her injured men and they head toward the Alps, forcing the animals to proceed to London despite incomplete rehearsals. Alex finds Vitaly preparing to leave and convinces him to stay by reminding him of how he enjoys performing the impossible. He suggests that he uses hair conditioner as a safer lubricant to perform his flaming ring jump as well as fix his damaged fur. As a result, Vitaly's stunt is performed perfectly and the show is a spectacular success. After the impressed promoter arranges for an American tour, Dubois shows up with a paper showing that Alex was missing. Though the penguins are able to foil Dubois' plan, Alex is forced to confess that the four of them are just zoo animals trying to get home, disappointing the others who feel used and lied to by the four of them. The zoo animals and circus go their separate ways but arrive in New York City at the same time. Realizing how much their adventures have changed them, the zoo animals find that their true home was with the circus. Before they can go back, however, Dubois tranquilizes and captures them, before being discovered by the zoo staff, who believe she is responsible for returning the missing animals. Julien and the penguins manage to get to the circus and convince the circus animals to rescue their friends. Back at the zoo, Alex awakens to find that he along with Marty, Melman and Gloria are in their old enclosures, which are now surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Dubois steps on stage to receive a million-dollar check of appreciation from the zoo, which she rejects and secretly loads a poison-filled dart into a gun which she hides inside a foam finger in preparation to publicly execute Alex. The circus animals arrive in time to stop her and a massive brawl occurs where the animals use all of what they had developed as part of their revamped act. As the group tries to leave, Stefano is stranded and Dubois attempts to kill him. Alex manages to save him with a performance of the "Trapeze Americano", a trick he made up while pretending to be part of the circus, Alex then defeats Dubois and escapes with all of his friends. Heartened by this valiant demonstration of their new friends' love, Alex and his friends decide to join the circus permanently and they start their tour across the country. Meanwhile, Dubois and her men find themselves inside shipping crates on a cargo ship bound for Badagascar, thanks to Skipper (just like in the first film). Princess Claire and the Puppy In this story, Princess Claire (Sara Crewe) only cares about puppies. Her servant Morton (Junior) tries to tell her the kingdom is in the middle of the Great Sky War though Claire doesn't care. To her, the most important person in the world is herself. As Claire proclaims her love for herself and her puppy, she notices a puppy which belongs to a poor girl named Alexis (Annie). Jealous, Princess Claire tells Morton to get her the puppy, but Morton refuses. At this point, Lawrence the General (Cyrus) says that they need more people on the battlefield. Seeing his opportunity, Claire announces that Alexis wants to help and tells Lawrence to put Alexis on the front line of the battle alone. With Alexis out of the way, Claire tells Morton to meet him at Alexis's house so they can take the puppy. Princess Claire and Morton manage to steal the puppy and the Princess is happy. Before Claire can take a walk with her new puppy, Lawrence and Alexis come. According to Lawrence, Alexis ended the war all on her own, but has suffered "the trauma of war" in the process. Claire quickly shooes them away and again tries to take a walk, but is interrupted by Ian (Pa Grape), a "slightly odd wiseman who shows up every so often" to tell a story using amazing audiovisual technology... a flannelgraph. Ian tells a story of two stars, one who had many bananas and one who had only a single banana. Visited by a guest, the rich star steals the banana from the poor star to serve for dinner. Furious, Claire asks who this rich star is, and Ian points out that it's Claire herself. Her actions in stealing Alexis's puppy have done nothing but prove the Princess's selfishness, and Ian tells Claire that "Whether she is a princess or just a kid, God wants us all to put others first." Looking to make up for her sins, Claire lets Alexis take a walk, which cures her war trauma, and then returns her puppy. Claire then apologizes to God, Alexis, and Morton for her selfishness and is forgiven, thus ending the story. Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals At the Central Park Zoo, Marty the zebra is celebrating his tenth birthday, but longs to see the rest of the world from outside his pampered life at the zoo, believing that he can find wide-open spaces to run around in, like inConnecticut. Marty's best friend, Alex the lion, attempts to cheer up his friend by singing Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York" with him. Still unsatisfied, Marty gets some tips from the zoo's penguins: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. The penguins are similarly trying to escape the zoo. Marty's friends — Alex the lion, Melman the giraffe, and Gloria the hippopotamus — realize Marty's folly and try to follow him. The four, along with the penguins and thechimpanzees Mason and his silent friend Phil, eventually find themselves atGrand Central Station, but are quickly sedated by tranquilizer darts when Alex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo, under pressure from animal-rights activists, is forced to ship the animals, by sea, to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria to fall off the boat and wash ashore on Badagascar. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be in the zoo at San Diego, California. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs, led by King Julien XIII, and quickly learn their true location. Alex blames Marty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Marty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Gloria and Melman soon joining him in enjoying the island. Alex eventually comes around, though his hunting instincts begin to show; he has been away from the pampered zoo life of prepacked steaks for too long. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Julien's adviser, Maurice, cautions them about Alex's predatory nature. King Julien ignores Maurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa, who hunt the lemurs as prey. While initially Alex scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the lemurs, compelled by hunger, he later enters a feeding frenzy and attacks Marty. Realizing that Alex is now a threat to them, King Julien banishes Alex to the far side of the island, where the fossa live. Marty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo, seeing what Alex has turned into, and realizing how hard it is to survive with so many predators around the island. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and found that it "sucks", land the boat on Badagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Marty rushes after his friend against the wishes of the others. Marty attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Alex to return, but Alex refuses in fear of attacking him again, despite Marty using the "New York, New York" song. The penguins, Gloria, and Melman go to find Marty, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Alex finally overcomes his predatory nature and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. The lemurs regain their respect for Alex and the penguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi instead of steak. As the lemurs throw a ''bon voyage''celebration for the foursome, the penguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel, and that they are still stuck on the island. The Son of Music Outro VeggieFan2000 explains that he moved the endpaper up so the Giant would think the movie is over. But before VeggieFan2000 says, "end", the Red Hen Tomato quickly returns for the final time, but this time, he is going to ask the Giant to eat the bread. Stories in Order #9. A Chipmunk Christmas #8. Taran, The Amiable Viking #7. Badagascar: Escape 2 Africa #6. Abeddy Asparagus #5. VeggieFan2000's Bean Problem #4. Badagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #3. Princess Claire & The Puppy #2. Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals #1. The Son of Music Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *A Little Bit of This *How I Love the Shopping *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *This is Rather Eerie *A Little Bit of This Reprise (An Astonishing Hideaway) *What Would Philip Fleagle Think? *A Little Bit of This Finale (I Have Redeemed Myself!) *To Have a Gift *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *We're Vikings *With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! *Pigs, Babs, Beatles *My Life as A Viking *Patience Awaits You *Better Than Fighting *With Our Sheep, Our Sheep, Our Sheep! (reprise) *Closing Medley *Taran was a Viking *Once Upon A Time In Africa *The Traveling Song *Party! Party! Party! *Volcano! *Dance Like Crazy *I'm So Boo *Saleswomenz Suite *Saleswomenz Rap *The Thankfulness Song *Better Than Friends *Strange Things are Coming My Way *How it Used to Be *Woody's Song *I Couldn't Sail No Longer *The Battle is Not Ours *New York City Surprise *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Wannabe *Get Your Game On *Hot in Here *We No Speak Americano *Be Nice to Others *Firework *Afro Circus/Dance Like Crazy *I Love My Puppy *I Must Have It *There Once was a Star *The Selfishness Song *We're Friends *Dance Like Crazy *The Badagascarian Savannah (score) *What a Meaningful World *Chariots of Fire, Water and Rain *Together *The Son of Music *I've Got Confidence *My Favorite Things to Do *My Favorite Things to Do Reprise *No More Pain *Something Good *I Had Confidence *So Long, Old Life *The Son of Music Reprise Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Collections